New Friends Equal New Enemies
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: The Lyoko gain meet a new face they've never seen before on Lyoko. He sets his sights on Aelita and goes after her. But he holds a secret. A secret, even he doesn't know about...
1. Hero, or a Villian?

**Me: Well I've decided to go a little out of my comfort zone. So I'm gona do my first Code Lyoko story.**

**Gir: You miss them don't youuuuuuu.**

**Me: Yes. Yes I do. T-T I've missed it since they've stopped airing it. And for you Code Lyoko haters, WELL YOU CAN SUCK A-**

**Gir: Oooooooooooooooo! You gona say a bad word!**

**Me: Sorry Gir. Well anyway, start the story. **

**PS. This is my first attempt at a character's POV, so don't start complaining about it!**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were running towards the activated tower in the Desert sector.. A few of Xana's monsters chasing after them.

"Jeremy the tower's in site,"

"Yeah we'll be there no time! These guys aren't to fast," Xana was highly persistence, sending swarm after swarm of Hornets and Crabs and other monsters.

"Dammit when will Xana figure out he'll never beat us. At all!" Ulrich said turning around and stabbing another Block.

"I don't know, but its still fun to be able to get out of school," Odd said blasting another Hornet.

"Well you guys better get ready. Looks like he's sending Megatanks," Three Megatanks rolled up and prepared an attack. They all swiftly dodged the first and hid behind a thick rock for time to think of a plan.

Meanwhile, on a rock not to far away from the group, someone was meditating. He focused throughout the mountain sector, seeing all the monsters, and the Lyoko warriors. He zoomed in his vision on a particular pink-haired female.

"…Aelita…"

"I can't believe it! These things have us pinned down!" Odd yelled continuously trying to step from behind the rock. Also failing continuously.

Jeremie watched the screen. Studying for away to once again the upper hand on Xana's monsters.

"Hell to this! I'm going on the offensive!"

"Odd no! You get back here right now!" Yumi yelled as Odd jumped out from behind the rock.

"Laser Arrow!" The Megatanks closed the bodies and blocked his attacks. The middle one reopened and fired. Odd barely dodged, jumping and clinging onto a nearby rock.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea after all," The middle Megatank closed and rolled towards Odd, crushing the rock he sat on. Odd gracefully jumped over and landed on top of it.

"All right you giant eyeball, open up so I can poke your eyes out," Odd said pointing his weapons down on the Megatank. The Megatank spun in place, forcing Odd to run on top of it.

"Hey Einstein, this is pretty fun!"

"Odd stop fooling around! You have work to do!"

"Oh come on, this is really fun!" Odd said running backwards on the Megatank. The tank stopped, sending him flying forward.

**Odd's POV**

That freaking Megatank threw me off! And I thought we had a pretty decent relationship. I turned around to see it firing one of those elliptical lasers, or whatever it is Jeremie calls it. I put my arms up to try to defend myself , but instead of laser impact, I felt the ground. I looked up to see someone holding a sword, blocking the attack, keeping it at bay.

"Thanks Ulrich, I owe you one,"

"Uh, Odd. I'm over here!" I looked over to see Ulrich and the others fighting off the other two Megatanks.

"But, if you're over there, then who's this here?" I looked up at the guy and he acts as if I'm not there! He simply holds his sword defending me without a simple 'are you okay'. Jerk. But it gave me time to focus on his features. He had a black, spiky cape. From behind I could see he had a suit almost identical to Aelita's, minus the skirt. It was black and red. His sword was as long as Ulrich's and wider then his hand. He swiped the sword and the laser broke into pieces.

"Uh, thanks?" He simply ran off towards the Megatank.

"Geez. Rude much?" I said. He jumped up and kick the Megatank, causing it to roll over and over. It opened up and prepared to blast but he jammed his sword into its weak point.

Another Megatank blasted at him. He flipped sideways and dodged it. He charged forward and jabbed his sword towards its eye. It closed on it, causing it to get stuck. He struggled to get it out.

"Hey! Look out!" Ulrich's voice screeched in my ear. Another Megatank had shot a laser at me while I was distracted. Ulrich, being able to block the attack, jumped in front of me and blocked it with his two swords.

"Odd move already!"

"Oh, sorry," I moved and watched as Ulrich was getting pushed farther back by the second. The mystery guy saw Ulrich was about to fall off the cliff and actually lifted the Megatank off the ground with his sword still in it! After a struggle of course. He spun the thing around and it slid off his sword and into the other. They both rolled over and fell off the cliff, exploding after falling into the Digital sea.

The guy stood up all slow like. Probably thinks he's hot stuff or something. Bet he couldn't beat me at a single video game though.

"Hey buddy! Thanks for the save!" The guy doesn't even turn around. I decide to get his attention by touching his shoulder.

"Hey dude, you okay?-" Suddenly blue squares slowly blurred my eyesight and when they vanished I was in the transporter, gasping for air.

**Regular POV **

"That bastard stabbed Odd!" The apparently confused soldier had forced his sword through Odd's gut, devirtualizing him. Ulrich and Yumi raised their weapons while Aelita stepped back a little.

"Dude what's your game? What do you want?" The guy smiled and stepped forward. He slowly raised his finger and pointed at …Aelita.

Meanwhile Odd had walked back into the lab, leaning on Jeremy's seat.

"Hey Einstein, what's that guys deal? First he saves me then he kills me. What's going on?"

"I don't know Odd, but…Wait a minute…,"

"Jeremy, I just asked you a question so I don't wanna ask you again, but if you gasp like that I'm gona ask you again anyway,"

"Guys, something's up. Xana just deactivated the tower!"

"What? No way. Xana's up to something alright," Ulrich raised one sword in an attack position and the other in a defense.

"…Guys! Xana just activated a tower on the other side of the Desert sector!"

"Well what's the point of that?"

"Oh yeah. Xana is planning something, and I bet this guy has some answers," Yumi said studying the figure before them.

"So? Are you with Xana?" The guy smiled and stepped forward.

**Ulrich's POV**

The guy has some sort of silence treatment going on. I ask a question and he steps forward…to the girls! His walk slowly turned into a sprint. Pft. Like he can out run me!

"Super Sprint!" I got in his path and he growled at me.

"Leave them out of this. Why don't me and you solve this? Swordsman to swordsman," The guys gets comfortable then jumps over my head. Putting his sword in position to strike Yumi. Like I'd let that happen.

I ran backward and put my dual swords in the classic X shield formation. He's sword made contact and sparks were literally flying everywhere. I slashed both of my swords and he flipped all through the air. Probably trying to be a showoff.

"Didn't you hear me! I said 'It's just me and you!'" The guy smiles and props up his weapon.

"Get going," Well what do ya know? The guy knows the English language. To bad he hasn't been taught manners with that deep voice of his.

"I guess he's talking to you guys," Yumi and Aelita nod at me and runs off in the opposite direction.

"Alright, let's get this started," The guy smirks and charged at me.

"Super Sprint!" I charged back and swipe a sword at his head. They guy freakin does some limbo move on me and kicks my leg. I lost my balance and tripped, landing on my face.

"Ulrich be careful, this guy has 140 LP!"

"What? How can his be so high?"

"I don't know, but just try to hold him off until Aelita and Yumi reach the tower,"

"Can do Jer," I ran towards him and jabbed my sword forward. He blocked it with his sword and sidestepped. I quickly turned around.

"Triangulate!" I ran around the guy and made my three copies. The guy was obviously confused.

"What's the matter? Scared I'll cut you down to size?" The guy snarled and raised up his sword. He spun it around his head and slammed it into the ground. The ground rippled and knocked me and my clones off our feet.

"What was that?"

"Ulrich, minus 10 LP," The attack wasn't really strong but its gona keep me from Triangulating again.

"Charge!" We ran towards the guy and he raises he's sword over his head again. My first clone swiped his sword in a scissors like strike. The guy jumps back and dodges and swipes my clone's torso off.

My next clone came from the side and slice his sword. The guy blocks and cuts him down the middle.

"Wow, the guy is good. What do you think Jeremie?"

"…I think Ulrich is in trouble," Wow, way supportive guys. The guy looks at me and does the 'bring it on' thing with his sword.

"Jeremie, what should I do?"

"Get out of there and regroup with Yumi! If this guy is with Xana you have to bring him down!" I could have thought have that one. I turned around and ran towards the direction Yumi and Aelita ran. Aelita…

"Jeremie! Won't I be leading him to Aelita?"

"They're already close to the tower. Just Super Sprint out of there if he gets to close. He can't keep up with that!" I turned around and he was at a decent range.

"Got it. I'll be sure to kick up some dirt,"

"Right,"

"No! Don't run! Kick his butt! Avenge my death!"

"Hey Odd, dead people don't talk,"

"I'm the living dead,"

"Then there is no reason for me to Avenge your death," I looked back and he was slowly gaining on me.

"Alright, time to leave him. Super Sprint!" I blasted forward, leaving him in my dust.

"That's good. He's falling behind and Aeltia's almost to the tower,"

**Aelita's POV**

"Jeremie, something's up. Xana hasn't sent one monster after us since that strange guy arrived,"

"I'm scanning the area for any enemies that might try to ambush you. In the meantime, just get to the tower!" I could see Yumi nodding her head to Jeremie and looking at me to lead the way. I nodded back and ran forward.

**Ulrich's POV**

Poor guy. I left him so far behind he's out of sight!

"Ulrich! Enemy approaching fast!" What? Did Xana send more Megatanks? That's not like him. I turned around to see a small cloud of black and red smoke slithering on the ground in serpentine motion. He really was gaining fast!

It 'slithered' beside me and that guy slowly rose out of the smoke. His feet were still smoky, I figured that's the only way he could keep up.

"You are a stubborn bastard aren't you?" The guy shrugs and attacked me. I kept running and swung my sword, once again causing sparks between our swords. We continued fighting while running. I sliced at his feet and he somersaulted over my head and landed again, once more having his feet turn into smoke.

"Ulrich! Slow down! You're going to catch up with Aelita and Yumi!" Jeremie's voice rang in my ears. Dammit why didn't he say so sooner? I ran in front of the guy and stood my ground, expecting him to collide his weapon with mine.

I jabbed forward and the guy melted into the cloud, and almost instantly shot back up tackling me off my feet. I landed on my back and black and red smoke fogged my vision. I could feel my body moving on the ground of Lyoko. Then a force shot me out of the ground and into the air. I saw the enemy flying out of the ground towards me. I could feel him slicing through my arm.

"Ulrich minus 30 LP!" I turned and prepared my swords. I reached back and they were gone! I looked down and my swords were in the ground. I turned and the guy forced his sword into my chest. Blue squares blinded me and I came too inside the transporter.

**Normal POV**

The character stood up slowly and turned around. He could see Yumi and Aelita running on the horizon.

"Aelita," He started off.

"I'm coming back for you,"

**Me: Well? Do you like it? My first attempt at a Lyoko story so advice on what it needs is wanted.**

**Gir: It needs pancakes! I like eating pancakes!**

**Me: Yes Gir, everyone loves eating pancakes. Who doesn't?**

**Gir: Hmm…The Pancakes!**

**Me: …I guess you're right…**


	2. Similarities and Remembrance

**Me: Gir! Get down from there!**

**Gir: I'm gona do the mombo!**

**Me: Gir! Get down right now!**

**Gir: Oh, okay…After my little dance! (Hamsterdance music comes on)**

**Me: *sigh* read the story.**

**Normal POV**

Ulrich walked into the lab and stood beside Jeremie and Odd.

"How's things with the girls?"

"Not too good. The mystery monster is gaining on them,"

"Jeremie! I can see the tower!" The tower stood on the opposing side of two giant pillar like rocks.

"Yumi! Use your telekinesis to close the path!"

"Right. Got it Jeremie," Aelita ran on ahead and Yumi focused on the rocks. She strained and they slowly closed into each other, closing the path. The guy burst out of the smoke and swung his sword, screaming at Yumi. The rocks closed and he ran into it.

"Well done Yumi," Yumi let out a sigh of relief. Aelita looked back towards the ceiled of route. Yumi leaned on the wall and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled and returned it.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Yumi's neck. She turned to see his hand coming through the rock. His other hand slowly rose from the crack. It reached inside the rock and pulled out its sword.

"Jeremie, I think I'm in trouble!"

"Aelita! The monster is still on the move! Get to the tower now!" The monster stabbed the sword into Yumi's head, causing her to devirtualize. He slowly stepped out of the rock and looked towards Aelita. She was getting closer to the tower. He sunk into his smoke and slithered into pursuit.

Yumi walked in holding her head. "Jeremie, please tell me Aelita has made it to the tower,"

"Sorry but she hasn't. It seems he's gona catch up to her if she doesn't hurry," The monster slithered up beside Aelita and poked his head out. Aelita gasped and it passed her. He came all the way out and drew his sword.

**Aelita's POV**

Dammit! This bastard cuts me off! I can't get to the tower now! I looked to my left and saw another trail. Maybe its another way around. I ran to it, not caring about the monster chasing me, until I reached and edge. I looked over the cliff and the Digital sea seemed to be taunting me. I turned around and the guy was slowly walking towards me. I panicked and shot an Energy Field at him.

I caught him off guard and it knocked him off his feet. The Energy Field didn't absorb into him like other monsters. It just knocked him backwards. I wonder why?

"Awesome Aelita, he just lost 40 LP!" Jeremie always gets excited when we hurt a strong enemy. "Two more of those and he'll be down for the count!" I shot another Energy Field at him while he was getting up. He almost instantly swung his sword and cut it in half.

I shot another one. Same thing. Another one. This time he screams and puts his free hand forward. He fired a blue Energy Field that mixed with mine and made a mini explosion!

"Uh, Jeremie, I think Aelita is in trouble,"

"I know that Odd, but, I can't do anything," Those words made me wanna brake down. But I wanted to fight on. I charged up my Energy Field until it was three times bigger then its normal size.

"Let's see you stop this!" I shot it forward and prepared for him to be destroyed. Instead, he dropped his sword, put both his hands up and made another Energy Field just as big as mine!

His mixed with mine in his hand and turned into a light purple. It tripled in size and he struggled to hold it.

"Oh no! He's going to shoot it at Aelita!" There was no way to go and he was preparing to fire. I put my hands up in defense when I heard him scream. I opened my eyes and he had shout it skyward. It exploded like fireworks in the Lyoko sky.

I looked at him and he slunk into his cloud. I shot at the cloud but it was moving to much. He quickly popped up right in front of me.

"Aelita," He said. He stroked my face and it sent shivers down my spine. I blinked for a second and he kissed me! That motherfucking bastard kissed me! I could hear Odd making oooooooo sounds.

"Ahhhh Jeremie. Not only does he kill your friend he steals your girlfriend!"

"She's not my-"

"Why would Xana make a monster to make out with Aelita?" Ugh, I can't believe he kissed me! I swear when I get my hand on Daku I'm gona…wait, how did I know his name?

**Gir: Man, u getting lazy!**

**Me: I know. But on this story I want to see what the audience thinks is gona happen next.**

**Gir: But aren't some people not gona review?**

**Me: Yes Gir. Those people are called jerks. So review!**

**Gir: And I make you a pie!**


	3. Not So Friendly Welcome

**Me: I'm finally back!**

**Gir:…Oh, you left?**

**Me: On several trips, but you can expect more updates now.**

**Gir: STOP BEING LAZY!**

**Me?…?**

**Aelita's POV**

I don't get it. How do I know him?

"Aelita! Get out of there!" I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to flee. He grabbed me by my wrist.

"Let go of me!" He slowly slunk into the smoke, dragging me down with him. When I was all the way in, black and red smoke blocked my eyesight. It slowly cleared and I was eye level with the ground. I felt light as air slithering on the ground. He turned a sharp corner and sped up.

I wanted to ask where he was taking me but I couldn't feel my mouth. After a short time I could see the tower getting closer and closer. He was taking me to the tower!

We exited the cloud and he let me go. Odd, of course, had a comment on that as well.

"So wait, he's TAKING her to the tower? I thought he was KEEPING us from the tower!"

"I'm with Odd on this one Aelita. It could be a trap,"

"But its not like I have a choice Jeremie. If I don't go in, Xana will have power over something, and I-" I heard a scoff and turned towards Daku, who had an annoyed look on his face. He grabbed my hand and walked into the tower. I watched wide-eyed as he slowly dragged me inside.

"But, I thought only Aelita could go into an activated tower?"

"So did I Odd. This guy is defiantly hiding something,"

I watched his back as he walked into the center of the platform. He turned towards me and I suddenly felt scared. He rolled his eyes and scoffed again. He pulled me into the center of the platform with him, holding me where my head was resting on his chest. We floated up and he slowly spun to the side. I felt as if we were dancing.

We landed on the upper platform and he once again guided me into the center. The screen came up and as I reached for it, he did the same. He placed his hand print on the left and I put mine on the right. It sorta felt…natural.

Both of our names came up and we entered the code, deactivating the tower.

"You gona do a return to the past Jeremie?"

"Not this time Ulrich. Xana didn't do any real damage this time. I didn't even hear about anything out of the ordinary," I looked at Daku again and he had an evil smirk on his face. He put his hand level with his head and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly white light consumed everything, and when it died down, I was in my room, a day before.

I sat up in bed thinking about what had happened. I heard footsteps practically drilling down the hallway. I found out who it was as Jeremie burst through my door.

"That bastard returned us to the past anyway!"

"Jeremie, keep your voice down," He calmed down a little but he was obviously still mad.

"How can you take this sitting down! The guy beat up your friends, and THEN kissed you, and returned to the past even though I said not to! And your not mad!"

"N-No. Not really," I could feel a blush covering my face. I removed my eyes from Jeremie.

"Truth is, I…kinda liked it…the kiss…" Jeremie stood there apparently awestruck. Odd came in awing again. He, Ulrich and Yumi walked in a few seconds earlier.

"Base to Jeremie. Base to Jeremie. Come in Jeremie. You have been shot down. Please eject before you crash and burn,"

"SHUT UP ODD!"

"Geez, I was only kidding,"

"Well we still need to find out more about this guy. We know nothing about him,"

"Well we know he doesn't work for Xana,"

"We know he does more then just fight,"

"I know his name is Daku," I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me. "What?"

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, when he kissed me, I somehow, remembered it,"

"Well ain't that two kinds of freaky,"

"We need some answers from this guy. Maybe we should hunt him down on Lyoko,"

"Maybe we should devirtualize him," They all looked at me like a giant spider crawled on my head. Jeremie practically jumped through the roof.

"No way Aelita! I am not devirtualizing that bastard!"

"But Jere-"

"NO AELITA!"

"Fine! I'll do it myself then!" I felt my face reddening and I stormed out. I could hear Ulrich and Yumi chasing after me.

"Aelita! Wait up!"

"We're coming too!" I slowly felt better as we walked towards the factory.

**Ulrich's POV**

We walked into the factory and stepped into the transporter. Aelita sat in the pilot's seat to do the devirtualization for when finally find this Daku jerk. I was think so hard I didn't hear Aelita say the virtualization progress.

We virtualized and fell somewhere in the forest region.

"Alright Aelita. We made it safely. Which way is this guy?"

"There should be to paths ahead of you. The one on the right has a purple icon. I'm assuming its him," Very helpful Aelita.

"You ready Ulrich?" I drew my swords.

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

"Ulrich! We're not going to fight him!"

"You aren't, I am. That guy owes me some LP,"

"Ulrich focus on the mission!"

"Fine Aelita. Its your boyfriend after all," I couldn't see it, but I bet I made her blush. I put away my swords and Yumi and I ran forward. It wasn't long before we ran into him laying on the ground like he was sleeping.

"Excuse me, Daku?" He opened one eye and looked at Yumi.

"Do you mind coming with us to answer some questions?"

"Yes," The guys voice seemed deeper then last time. He shuts his eye again and tries to ignore us. He pissed me off.

"Listen, you don't sleep in this world so we know you're faking! Now get your ass up and let's go!"

"Ulrich," The guy stood up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"So you coming or-" I grabbed my sword. "Am I going to have to make you?" The guy smiled and smoke surrounded his hand. It slowly formed his sword.

"Make you it is,"

"*sigh* boys," I saw Yumi grab her fans. Daku smiled at us.

"Fight me," He ran towards us with his sword hovering over his head.

"Daku don't!" Aelita's voice rang in our ears. Daku stopped on a dime and stared at us. His sword faded back into the smoke and he gave us the, 'I surrender' look. We lead him to the nearest tower where Aelita started the devirtualization.

"Hey Aelita. How's it going?" Odd?

"We just started. Go down the transporters to greet them," We were devirtualized and our transporters opened first. We all surrounded the unopened transporter and waited for it to open. When it did, a boy was sitting on the floor of it. His head was hanging down so we couldn't see his face. He looked up and Odd said something he shouldn't.

"Hel-lo. Wel-come, to Earth. You are, among, friends,"

"No duh dipshit," Everyone went wide-eyed.

"Rude much?"

"Yes. Yes I am," The guy stood up to show he had baggy black jeans, a black sleeveless T-shirt, and a red and black jacket. He had black gloves with the fingers cut off with red tiger stripes on it.

"Just to be clear, I consider none of you as friends," The guy looked at me. "The only reason I didn't beat up the swordsman was because Aelita told me not to," The guy looks at Aelita and smiles.

"Listen, I don't care what we are to you, you're going to answer our questions," He apparently pissed Odd off.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it on bitch!" Before I could jump in, Odd swung a punch. Daku grabbed his fist and pulled Odd towards him. He yanked Odd forward, his face now closer to his shoulder. He swung a side chop and sent Odd flying across the room.

"Odd!"

"Oh my god!" Daku walked towards the now unconscious Odd and picked him up by his collar.

"Take this!" Aelita grabbed his hand. He instantly dropped Odd and let him fall to the ground.

"Daku!"

"Yes Aelita?"

"No more fighting!"

"But-"

"None!"

"…fine…whatever you say…" She released him and Odd came too.

"You bastard!"

"Odd don't! Odd swung and intense uppercut and punched Daku in the stomach. He backhanded him and just started wailing on him. He grabbed Daku's shirt and pulled him closer. Serves the guy right.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" He stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that bitch!"

"You aren't worth my muscles to frown…" Odd slammed his fist into his jaw, sending him rolling across the floor. He ran towards him again but Aelita stopped him.

"Odd stop it!" Odd stopped and snarled at Daku.

"Fine," He turned and walked away. Daku slowly stood up and walked towards Aelita. He rubbed his swollen cheek and looked at Aelita.

"Are you…happy now?" Aelita was hesitant to answer, but she said slowly:

"No," Daku looked at me and walked over. I could feel my fists clenching. He looked me in my eye and stared at me for awhile. I wanted nothing more then to smack him one good time like Odd did.

He leaned forward and tapped his jaw.

"Hit me,"

"What?"

"Hit me. As hard as you can," This is perfect!

"Alright, you asked for it!" I raised my hand but Yumi held it back.

"Why do you want Ulrich to hit you?"

"Apparently I made Aelita mad by angering her friends, so I'm making up for it, so release his hand so he may strike me,"

"Yeah Yumi, let go,"

"You don't have to let him hit you Daku. Just apologize," Dammit Aelita! Let me hit him!

"I'm very sorry Ulrich. Please forgive me," The guy bows at me. Again, I wanted to hit him.

"Ulrich, except his apology,"

"okay Yumi. Apology excepted…for now,"

"Ulrich!"

"I don't take it back," Daku nodded and stepped beside Aelita. She grabbed his arm.

"Okay Daku,"

"Yes Aelita?"

"I need you to explain something for me,"

**Me: That's it for this chapter. The next one is going to explain Aelita's and Daku's previous relationship.**

**Gir: And why he acts like a little doggy.**

**Me: Whatever Gir. Please Review**


	4. Flashback

**Me:…**

**Gir:…**

**Some Guy I don't know:…**

**Me: WTH ARE YOU?**

**Some Guy I don't know:…I don't know…**

**Me&Gir: 0_0**

**Aelita's POV**

Ulrich, Yumi, and I walked back to my room. We sat down and Daku started explaining everything.

"I have known Aelita since we were kids.

_**Flashback**_

_A boy sits at the corner of a large cafeteria. Everyone else is outside on the playground. He sits in fetal position with his head on his knees hugging his legs._

"_Hello?" His head jerked up to meet a pinked haired girl looking him in his eye._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine,"_

"_Why aren't you outside playing?"_

"_Well why aren't you?"_

"_I left my ribbon on the table. See?" She said showing the ribbon tied to her hair._

"_I see. It's very nice,"_

"_Thank you,"_

"…_,"_

"_Anyway, you wanna come outside and play with me?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I asked nicely," He stared at her. She smiled sweetly and stretched out her hand. He looked at it as if he didn't know what to do. He slowly reached for it and shook it. She pulled him up and smiled all the sweeter._

"_My name's Aelita. What's your's?"_

"_D-Daku…"_

"_Daku?…That name sounds a little weird, but cool at the same time!" He Daku blushed as Aelita lead him to the playground._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, so that's how you met Aelita?"

"Yes,"

"Then what happened next?" Ulrich said leaning in closer to hear better.

**Daku's POV**

Hmp. They're really getting into my story. But they don't seem to be TOO bad of people, so I decide to continue.

"Aelita and I spent more and more time together, til the point I would go over her house and we'd play games,"

"This is the part where Odd would take things out of contrast," Yumi elbowed Ulrich in his side. Probably to silence him.

"So did you know my father?"

"Yes. He was a quiet man. He spent most of his time in the lab, but I would catch him peeking around the corner watching us. That really gave me creeps,"

"Well it was probably just a daddy worrying some kid was going to take away his daughter," Yumi apparently knew that feeling.

"Well that's weird considering he left her in my care," Everyone went wide-eyed. I love surprising people.

"He did?" I guess still being a child at the time I never noticed how beautiful Aelita was.

"Yes. Let me explain,"

_**Second Flashback**_

"_Dakuuuuuuuu! I wanna play dollies!"_

"_Awww Aelita. I don't wanna play with dolls,"_

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase Daku. I really want to play with Mr. Puck," She wined holding up her Gnomish doll._

"_I don't wanna! I'm going home," Daku stood up and prepared to walk away. He suddenly had a heavy, dull feeling over take him. He turned to see Aelita, still sitting on the floor holding her doll. He sighed and looked around the room._

"_Why are you so sad?" Aelita turned to look one of her dolls in the eye. She smiled and looked at Daku, who was looking the other way blushing. She laughed and they continued playing._

_After about half a hour later, Franz Hopper walked in._

"_I'm sorry Daku, but you have to leave now,"_

"_Why daddy?"_

"_I'm sorry Aelita but he has to leave," Daku slowly got up and walked off. _

_Not so long after walking, Daku suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to turn around. He walked back to see three men in black chasing Aelita and Franz Hopper. He ran towards them, not sure of what to do. One man got a hold of Aelita._

"_Gotcha!"_

"_Daddy!"_

"_Let here go!" The other two caught up to him and started pulling on him, separating him and Aelita._

"_Hey douche bags!" They all turned to see where the voice came from. _

"_Why don't you pick on someone half your size?" He threw a thrash can top at the men in black that somehow bounced between them all, knocking them down. _

"_Come on!" He grabbed Aelita's hand and ran off with Franz Hopper. _

"_I thought I told you to go home!"_

"_And look how that plan went. You'd do better keeping me here," Franz Hopper thought about something he didn't before. They reached a lab and Franz Hopper immediately sat down on the computer._

"_Daddy, what's going on?" Aelita was clinging to Daku's arm._

"_Aelita, sweetie, go down stairs and go inside one of the pods. Daku go with her,"_

"_Yes sir!" Daku said saluting._

"_First have to tell you something. Aelita go ahead,"_

"_Y-yes sir," Aelita slowly descended the ladder._

"_Daku, that was a brave thing you did back there, and I want to ask you a favor,"_

"_Anything sir,"_

"_I want you to protect Aelita with your life. No matter what the cost,"_

"_With all due respect sir, I was going to do that anyway," Daku said climbing down the stairs. Franz Hopper looked at where he was, then back to the computer. Aelita sat in one transport and Daku sat in the one next to it._

"_Daku…"_

"_Yes Aelita?"_

"_I'm scared…"_

"_Don't worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you,"_

"_*sniff* You promise?"_

"_I promise," Just then Franz Hopper practically jumped the ladder and ran into the free pod. The doors closed and they were virtualized._

_**End Flashback**_

**Daku's POV**

"Whoa. So what happened then?"

"We were all virtualized but Xana attacked us. We made it to the tower and Franz Hopper shut it down to keep Aelita and I safe,"

"I don't buy it," Jeremie said. He was leaning in the doorway.

"Jer? When did you get here?"

"Around the part I was forced to play with dolls," Daku said looking at Aelita who fought a giggle.

"That was very observant of you,"

"I'm always aware of my surroundings Jeremie," This guy seems easy to piss off.

"Be that as it may, how come when I found Aelita you weren't there with her?"

"I disobeyed Franz Hopper's warning and left the tower at the last second,"

I left that smartass dumbfounded.

"Well you shouldn't have left her alone,"

"I came back didn't I?"

"Are you serious? We've been in Lyoko so many times now and you JUST want to make your presence known?"

"…I…don't know where I was…" No one said a word. Come to think of it, I don't remember any part of my life that didn't evolve Aelita…does it have something to do with me being in Lyoko for so long?

"Helloooooo. I asked you a question," That Jeremie kid was pissing me off.

"I was thinking about something. What do you want now?"

"I asked about your parents," Mom and Dad?

"I…I don't know…I don't remember any relatives at all. I remember a few kids at school but not any family members…" Everyone looked sadly at me, like I need their pity. Just to get out of the room, I stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find Odd to apologize," I got up and walked out.

I walked towards the stairway to be stopped by none other then:

"Aelita?"

"If you wanted to leave you could have just asked,"

"I told you I was leaving to find Odd,"

"You don't even know where his room is," Dammit she's smart!

"Which is why I said find," She giggled and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Come on, I'll take you to his room," She lead me to his room and opened his door. As soon as it opened, some mutt attached itself to my arm.

"Aw shit!"

"Kiwi! Let go of him! Someone will see you!" The dog let go and walked back into the room. Aelita and I looked at the chew toy that used to be my arm. Aelita and I walked into his room. Ulrich apparently roomed with him because I could see his jacket.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Kiwi, and what happened in the lab earlier. I was just kind of steamed…,"

"That's okay Odd. I came to apologize too,"

"Well I guess that means we're all friends here huh?" Odd stood up and offered me his hand. I reached for it but his dog growled at me.

"We'll everyone but Kiwi," I couldn't help but laugh.

**Odd's POV**

I woke up with my feet in the bed, my head on the floor, and Kiwi sleeping belly-up on my face.

"Kiwiiiiiii, get offffffff," He looked at me, got up and walked off. I slowly stood up.

"Ulrich…Ulrich," No answer. "Ulrich wake yo ass up!" I threw a pillow at him.

"What the Hell man?"

"Just wanted to wake you up," He plopped back down.

"But duuuuuuude, its Saaaturday…" What? I woke someone up on a Saturday? Forgive me god of Weekend for I have sinned!

"Sorry dude. You can go back to sleep,"

"I was anyway," For some reason, knowing it was Saturday I laid on the floor too lazy to get up.

"Hey Ulrich,"

"Yeah Odd?"

"Throw me my pillow," He hit me in my face with it.

"Thank you," Jeremie picked the wrong moment to burst through our door.

"What do you want Einstein?"

"Xana has activated a tower,"

**Me: Get out now!**

**Some Guy I don't know: But I don't want too.**

**Me: Gir! Get him!**

**Gir: Yes sir! Jumps at him and gives him a hug.**

**Me: DAMMIT GIR! DX**


	5. All Raptor Up

**Me: Well…school is back…and I'm officially a high schooler!**

**Gir: Does that hurt a lot?**

**Me: ?_?**

**Odd's POV**

Dammit Xana! Of all the fucking days to attack!

"Well Odd, you ready,"

"Nope. Give me a few hours…" Suddenly screams were heard down the hallway. I thought someone saw Sissi's morning face, but unfortunately it wasn't. Jeremie's phone went off.

"Hello?…Yeah I heard it…What? That's impossible, I…Well yeah but…I'm trying to get their lazy butts in gear now…Okay, we'll get their STP. You guys now have to run full blast to the lab,"

"Why Jeremie? What was that scream?" Typical Ulrich. He hears a scream and he's suddenly wide awake.

"Well apparently Xana was somehow able to clone a dinosaur,"

"What? Dinosaur?" Okay, he got my attention.

"Yeah, so let's go! Aelita's already at the lab,"

On our way to the lab, Ulrich had a call from Yumi.

"Yumi, where are you? Are you okay?…Okay, I'll be right there,"

"What's wrong Ulrich?"

"You guys go ahead. Yumi's in trouble. I have to help her,"

"Ulrich you can't take on a dinosaur on your own!"

"Well Aelita won't make it to Lyoko on her own! Now go!" He said running the other way. We looked at each other and ran towards the lab.

**Daku's POV**

_A few minutes later…_

I was walking down the hallway one morning. The guys are going to flip out when they figured out what I did! Yumi and Ulrich then ran full speed by me.

"Huh. I wonder where they're going," I figured out when a six foot raptor ran behind her. I went wide-eyed and gave pursuit. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Jeremie its me, Daku,"

"Daku? When did you get a cell phone?"

"Aelita bought me one yesterday. Anyway, is there an activated tower I don't know about?"

"Well yeah. How do you know?"

"A little raptor told me. Call you later,"

"But-" I caught up with them trapped in the gym. The raptor apparently knocked the rock wall in front of the door. Ulrich was using the wooden sword to defend himself. The dino looked pissed. I looked around for something for me to use. I didn't see anything so I ran in bare handed.

"You dino breath! Over here!"…What the Hell was I thinking?

**Aelita's POV**

I waited for Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich to get here.

"Darn it what's taking them so long?" Just then the elevator opened and Jeremie stepped out and Odd went down.

"What took you so long?"

"Ulrich went to help Yumi with the dinosaurs,"

"Xana has dinosaurs?"

"Yeah. He's getting stronger. Which is why we need to hurry up. Go down to the transporters with Odd. The towers in the Ice Sector," I ran down to join Odd.

Daku's POV

I hit the wall with a loud _thud_. I fell with an even louder one. I looked up and the raptor was charging at me. I jumped out of the way and it hit the wall. It got a good bite onto my leg. I tried to pry it loose, but it swung me vigorously. I could feel its teeth sinking into my leg.

"Hey dino! Let him go!" In only a millisecond, I saw Ulrich running towards us with two wooden swords. The raptor stopped swinging me to look at Ulrich. Bad move Dino.

I swung a deep uppercut into its chest. It didn't faze him. It punched him in his jaw. Still nothing.

Ulrich reached it and swung a sword. The raptor slapped him with its tail. Ulrich slid back unconscious.

"Yumi! Throw me a sword!" Yumi looked at the swords and ran towards them. The raptor tried to turn and walk off with me. Yumi grabbed a sword and flung it towards me. I cocked back and plunged it into its eye. It screamed in pain and dropped me.

I looked at my leg and saw it was all cut up. A I ripped my sleeve off and tied it up. Ulrich ran over to me.

"When did you wake up?"

"When a banshee screamed in my ear," I caught on to his little joke. The raptor stumbled from its lost eye right into the rock wall. It bumped into it and it fell on top of it.

We got up and ran out the now opened doorway.

**Regular POV**

The dinosaur's eye twitched for a second and fell unconscious. After three seconds, it shot opened and glowed the Xana sign.

**On Lyoko**

Odd and Aelita were dodging laser fire from some hornets.

"Aelita look out!" Odd pushed her out of the way as a laser tore the ground. They looked at the ten hornets following them.

"Why the hell are there so many hornets in this place Jeremie?"

"I'll tell you Aelita: The Biology teacher lied to us. He said insects can't live in the cold and look what we're running from!"

"Very funny Odd. Now just run faster!"

"Easy for you to say Jeremie! You're not the one running!"

"Well skate faster! There is another path to your right that's a slope you should be able to slide on,"

"Okay Jeremie,"

**Odd's POV**

We ran to the side and jumped through a door like hole. We landed and started skating.

"I suggest you pick up a lot of speed though,"

"Why Einstein?" I looked forward to see a long jump.

"Now you tell us? Heck of a good time!"

"Just speed up!"

"And how do we do that?" The jump was getting closer.

"Think of something!" Aelita turned around and started firing her Energy Fields. They pushed her ahead of me.

"Nice idea Aelita! Laser Arrow!" I turned and fired, pushing myself forward as well. We reached the jump and shot into the sky. We looked high enough.

"We're gona live!" A hornet shot me in my back, sending spiraling towards the edge wall instead of the ground.

"I'm gona die!" Aelita landed safely on the edge and I used my claws to stick to the wall. That was close! I climbed up the wall to see Aelita being chased by a Megatank.

"I'm coming Aelita!"

**In the Lab**

**Jeremie's POV**

At least at this rate Aelita will be running to the tower. Suddenly I heard the elevator open.

"Guys it's a good thing you're here, Aelita's getting chased by a Megatank!" All I heard was a growl.

"Listen Yumi, if you're still mad about me not coming to devirtualized Daku I'm sorry, but we really need to-" I turned around to face a Raptor with Xana's mark in its eyes. I slowly pulled up my microphone and spoke into it.

"Uh Aelita…I have a little problem here,"

"How little Jeremie?" I leaned back as it slowly leaned forward.

"Oh, just a normal sized Raptor possessed by Xana breathing down my neck," It slowly opened its mouth where I could literally count all of its teeth.

"So would you mind-" It cocked back. "Hurrying up!" I jumped out of the way as tore the top of my seat off. It looked my way and gave pursuit.

**With Yumi and the others.**

**Yumi's POV**

Ulrich and I were helping Daku get to the transporter. We had made it to the factory and Daku was getting woozy.

"You okay buddy?"

"Oh yeah. Besides the gaping hole in my leg I'm just fine,"

"Well at least he still has his sense of humor," I chuckled.

We made it to the elevator and it went down to the lab. The door opened to see that same raptor had Jeremie by his side swinging him.

"Jeremie!" We yelled in unison. The dinosaur looked at us then threw Jeremie to the wall. He turned towards us and ran our way. We shut the door and we could hear him scraping at it.

"Well Jeremie is toast,"

"Don't say that Daku!"

"You're both thinking it…"

"That doesn't mean you should say it out loud!"

"Besides you survive didn't you?"

"I had a wooden sword,"

"true…"

"Guys! We have to help Jeremie!"

"Yumi's right. Daku, we need to help him,"

"Fine. You guys get into the transporter and I'll be the bait again,"

"That's a-"

"Great idea Daku!" The doors opened. And Ulrich dragged me out.

"Ulrich! What were you thinking! He's already hurt!"

"But he knows how to activate the scanners faster then either of us," He had a point, but there is no way he'll make it…

**Daku's POV**

Okay, I don't have to win, just have to stall until Aelita reaches the tower. I peeked through the top of the ladder. The raptor gave up the door and was heading towards Jeremie. I climbed up and leaned against the wall.

"Yo Xana. How about you try some dark meat instead?" I gave it a cocky smirk. It growled at me and charged.

**Aelita's POV**

We finally made it to the tower.

"Well? Hurry up! Jeremie's in trouble!" I nodded and walked into the tower. I stepped into the center and began to rise. I hit a back flip just for the fun of it. I reached the top and walked up to the monitor.

**Outside**

Daku was just thrown to the wall by the raptor. He tried to stand but the raptor knocked him down with his tail.

**Aelita's POV**

Something's wrong…Xana has put up a firewall! Its going to take me at least five minutes to deactivate it.

The dinosaur slammed its tail against Daku's chest, knocking the breath out of him. He fell to his knees as the dino watched. It turned and faced Jeremie.

"Hey! Bitch I said fight me instead! Or are you scared?" The dinosaur took Daku's bait and charged at him.

"Almost there…just a little more…one more code and…,"

The dinosaur knocked Daku head first into the wall again, leaving him unconscious.

"Got it! Tower, Deactivated. Return to the past now," White light engulfed everything as soon as the dinosaur prepared a fatal bite.

**Me: Okay time to go.**

**Gir:Awww. But I got a cookie!**

**Me: You can bring your cookie with you.**

**Gir: Yay!**


	6. Reality and Realization

**Me: Sorry for the late updates. *skillfully dodges knifes and fiery arrows* But I have high school and a ton of homework. Not to mention I take swimming classes and have like, 3 youtube videos and several other stories so…yeah…anyway, enjoy!**

**Daku's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. My body fell light, like I was in water. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see a hideous monster looking me in my face. I screamed but instead of my strong, manly voice coming out, one of a child did. I tried to move back but a wall stopped me.

I screamed for help as I realized I was in a test tube for aliens! The creature reached through the tank and touched my forehead. Everything went black for me…

"Daku! Dakuuu!"

"Aelita! Stop screaming!" I said holding my aching head.

"You were screaming and kicking in your sleep…,"

"Thanks for your concern but,…Hey! How'd you get in my room!" She smiled playfully.

"You must have forgot that I snuck in last night and we…you know," I thought for a second, ignoring my throbbing head's sign to stop.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot that!" I said smiling.

"Well come on we're going to meet the others today!"

"Aaaalright," I said getting up.

It's been a few months since I've joined the Lyoko team. We've had laughs, adventures, and close-calls. Not to mention Aelita and I have pushed WAY past the "good friends" zone.

"Hey Daku!"

"Oh, hi Jeremie!" Not to mention Jeremie has lightened up to me. And I've grown fond of his smarts.

"So, what are we gonna do this Saturday?"

"Try to make sure Odd get's up before 8 p.m.," We all laughed.

"I heard that!" Odd said walking up with Ulrich and Yumi.

"Odd! Your up in the a.m.! It's a miracle!" I joked to everyone. They all chuckled.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," We chatted for hours on end until Jeremie's laptop went off.

"Let me guess: Xana's launched an attack?" I said before taking a sip of my coffee. This stuff is delicious!

"Yes and no. There's a new SECTOR!" I practically spit out my coffee.

"What?" We all yelled in unison.

"Yeah. And it has a massive power in the center of it. I think there's a possibility of it being Xana!"

"So we can meet him face-to-face huh?" Ulrich said staying up.

"This is perfect! Now I can thank him for all the fun I've had because of him," Odd joked.

"Well we should go. Like, now," I said standing up as well. "The sooner we beat Xana, the sooner we can shut down the Super Computer,"

"We'll go ASAP," Jeremie said. "Which is now,"

**I'm in a tight schedule so I'mma skip some stuff.**

**In Lyoko**

"Okay Jeremie. We're at the drop zone. Warp us there," Yumi said as we stood looking over the virtual sea.

"Alright. He we go. Cross your fingers and hope for the best!" The giant eyeball as I call it rose up, and captured us, taking us to the new sector.

On arriving, we saw the floors and walls were red, and orange data crawl on the ground and wall.

"Oooooooo, what is this?" Odd said reaching for it.

"Wait!" I said. I ripped a nearby stalactite…or is it stalagmite…anyway, I ripped one of the ground and dropped it in the data. Within secondsit was dissolved.

"See? That could have been you," Aelita joked.

"Okay, I'll be more careful," Odd said shrugging. We ran forward, jumping over anything orange. After what seemed like a day of running I had to protest.

"Jeremie! How much longer do we have to run?"

"Not to long your almost there!"

"Hey guys. What are we gonna name this sector?" Odd asked.

"Volcano. Let's be done with it," I said rather aggravated about running so long.

"Alright. A little further should be a HUGE circular room. It's the only path so go on ahead. That's where the power source is," Jeremie guided. We ran into the room and it looked like a throne room. On a platform, about five steps high, a giant Xana eye floated.

"Great! He's just an eye anyway!" Odd complained. Almost as if on queue, a hand(more like a claw) shot out of the eye. It was grey and had three fingers, an index, middle and thumb. Another one just like it shot out and it pushed the eye to get out. It vibrated wildly as a big horned creature appeared. It had a thick upper body being held up by crab legs that were placed under its arms, and its lower body was that of a Creeper.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Odd said putting his on the side of his face in a scared expression.

"You must be Xana," I said walking forward and materializing my sword. "What? This all you got? You would thing you would have cleaned up the place that's gonna be your final resting place," I said mockingly.

"Trust me, I have help with the cleaning," He said in that same mocking tone with a WAAAAAAAY deeper voice. Suddenly, the walls on every side of the room opened to reveal Tarantulas, Krabes, Hornets, Blocks, Mantas, Kankrelats, and Megatanks, filled to the brim of the room, waiting to be able to fire at us. They all seemed to stomp in place as if the temptation to charge in to us was almost unbearable. The Blocks for one would step to one side, switch faces, then step to the opposite side.

"So it was an ambush," Odd said crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"I guess we should have known better," Ulrich said pulling out his swords.

"No. It's not an ambush," Xana started. "More of a…welcome home party…for Daku," Everyone went wide-eyed and looked at me, like I knew what was going on!

"That's right! Daku! You, are, my, SON!" I wanted to blow up. I could hear the gasps of all my friends, mostly Aelita.

"Shut your trap! I-I'm not your son! I was born on Earth! Not here! You need to go rot cuz you can suck a-"

"SILENCE!"

**Ulrich's POV**

The dude screams and every monster simple stopped doing what ever they were doing.

"Daku? Daku what's wrong?" My eyes shot from the monster to Aelita's voice. Daku was now slowly slumping to the ground. He kept going until he was in a one knee bowing position.

"Daku! What are you doing?" Odd screamed out.

"I…guah…don't…know…I…can't move," He struggled out.

"Mehahaha. It's like I said. You are my creation! I control your every move! And everything you've ever felt, heard, or seen, so have I," Everyone looked towards Xana. "Observe," A screen appeared behind Xana and it looked like someone's POV.

"Dakuuuuuuuu! I wanna play dollies!"

"Awww Aelita. I don't wanna play with dolls,"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase Daku. I really want to play with Mr. Puck,"

She wined holding up her Gnomish doll.

"I don't wanna! I'm going home,"

"That's, that's my…"

"That's right Aelita. This is your past, seen in Daku's eyes," The screen changed to see Aelita playing hide-and-seek with Daku.

"No…It can't be…" He had to fight the words out.

"But it is. I have heard and seen everything you have. From the out in the open," Xana said as the screen turned into Daku laughing with the group a few weeks ago. "to the personal," The screen turns into a darkened room. Daku was looking down on Aelita.

"You ready?" She bit her lip.

"Uh huh,"

"Whoa!" Odd screamed.

"Aelita you didn't," Yumi commented. Aelita turned red.

"It's like Xana has his own personal porn flick!" Odd added.

"Now, back to the welcome home. I sent you to Earth to get stronger mentally, and I-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. His outburst caught everyone off guard. "I don't give a DAMN about you, or you fucked up little world! What did you do to my REAL parents?" Xana laughed.

"You have no "real" parents. Only me. I would virtualize you and devirtualize you at will. I would virtualized you at school and devirtualized you any free time you weren't with Aelita,"

"Why are you playing hook up with Aelita and Daku?" I asked.

"I needed Daku to be virtualized willingly. And the only person who could do that was Franz Hopper," Everything was silent. "Oh, and those sudden urges and changes of minds, were all me telling you what to do," Xana said. I could have sworn I say a smile on his face.

"You didn't answer why Daku needed to be virtualized willingly," Yumi said ticked off.

"For him to be at his full potential. You get stronger when you are virtualized via transporter. So I made him get closer to Aelita. And now that you're back, we can rule the world as father and son!" He said holding up his fists. "What do you say?" Everyone(even the monsters) turned towards Daku.

"…No," He slowly stood up and grabbed his sword. "I will fight like I always have! And I always fight for Aelita! As long as she's around, I'll never join you!" Everyone smiled while Xana stood speechless. Probably surprised he broke his control. "It is written to honor thy mother and father, and I don't have a mother, and my father can rot in HELL for all I care!" He screamed.

"Hehehe. Fine. I hate to be the bad guy, but you need to be disciplined, or you will never learn!" Xana yelled. Everyone prepared to jump forward but Daku put his hand up.

"No. He's mine to handle," He looked at us. "Alone,"

**Me: Cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm not guaranteeing to update next week, but I'll try! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ **


	7. A Change of Heart

**Me:…**

**Gir:…**

**Some Guy I don't know:…**

**Me: -_-**

**Aelita's POV**

Is he crazy! He wants to take on Xana alone? He can't be serious! He walked forward and swung his sword. He placed it on his back and bounced up and down.

"Alright then Xana," He started a slow run that was really jogging speed. "Let's get this party, started," He said in a voice lower and cooler then usual. He burst forward and Xana shot eye lasers at him. He melted into the ground and slithered closer to Xana. When he was right under him, Daku lunged himself at Xana. Xana grabbed him with his tail and brought him to his face. He blasted him several times before hurling him across the room.

"Daku, minus 100 LP!" Jeremie said.

"And I would like to add," Xana started. That if you, in particular, were to be defeated by me, you will disappear forever," My heart skipped a beat. I looked back and saw the determination in Daku's eyes. He wasn't going to give up until either him or his father was dead.

"Daku, let me help you!" I screamed.

"No Aelita. I'm doing this on my own," He charged towards Xana again. Xana shot several lasers at him, all of which he avoided. He made an energy field in his hand while Xana made a small, tennis ball sized energy ball in his mouth.

"Ha! That's all? Pathetic!" Daku screamed. He jumped up and pushed his hand forward, preparing an attack. Xana's attack turned into a laser that consumed Daku whole.

"Daku! Minus 30 LP!" He only had 10 left. I ran to his side as he stopped rolling.

"Daku! Are you okay?"

"I'm…not done,…YET!" He swung his sword at Xana and charged.

"I grow tired of this game!" He yelled. His tail turned pink and he spun around. This energy ripple thing shot out.

**Daku's POV**

CRAP! The energy ripple came towards me so I had to turn and run. I passed the fleeing Odd who got cut in half by the ripple. Yumi jumped over it but it somehow killed her. Ulrich turned and put his swords up but the ripple cut through them and then him. I looked at Aelita and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She was a little behind me. She was caught and cut in half. I turned and the ripple was gaining. I put up my sword, knowing it was useless. The ripple didn't cut through my sword, but it slammed me into a pillar.

I fell and saw Xana shoot a laser into the ceiling.

**Jeremie's POV **

"Wait, what happened?" I tapped rapidly on my keyboard. I could hear Aelita and the others coming through the door.

"Jeremie, what's the matter?" Aelita asked, obviously worried.

"Xana just turned off the sound!"

**Daku's POV**

"So what do you want Xana. I know you cut Jeremie and the others out of the conversation," I said putting my sword up like a shield in case Xana shot something.

"I still want you to join me,"

"And my answer is still no," I said blankly.

"Do you really think they'll accept you like they did before? They know the truth! You are the son of their mortal enemy! What ever you hear I hear! There will never be a plan I don't know about! There will never be a moment of peace with you around them! You will be an outcast of the group!"

"Shut up! They…wouldn't do that…" would they?

"I'm pretty sure they would," Xana said calmer then before. I raised my sword and got blasted in the side by a monster. The blue squares fogged my eyes, and I didn't know whether I should be angry or glad.

On our way back to the school the questions were the same:

"Are you sure Xana didn't say anything important?" Jeremie asked for the…tenth or fifteenth time.

"I'm positive. All he said was I should join him and we will rule the world and blah blah blah," I lied.

"Okay, I have a plan to discuss with you guys. Meet me in my room in 1 hour," Jeremie said.

"Okay, I'll bring snacks," I said.

"Hurray! Food!" Odd screamed as everyone laughed.

An hour later and I was on my way to Jeremie's room. I reached and something caught my attention.

"So what are we going to do about Daku?" Jeremie's voice was low but I recognized it.

"Maybe we should just let him be. I mean we'll still kick Xana's but whether he knows our next move or not," Thanks Odd. At least someone's on my side.

"But what if Xana get something REALLY important. We can't risk that," Ulrich said. I should have known he'd be a backstabber.

"We should just avoid him for awhile, so Xana won't know what we're doing," Yumi said.

"Aelita, it's you choice. Since he's your boyfriend you vote counts twice," Yes! I'm still in the group!

"Well," Aelita started obviously nervous. Come on Aelita! Say you want me to stay!

"I agree with Yumi…" …I think my heart stopped. I stumble backwards a little.

"So it's decided. Daku will no longer be a part of the group," I ran. I closed my eyes and ran. I jumped down the stairs and kept running. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get there.

**Normal POV**

"At least until we beat Xana, right?" Aelita said sadly.

"Right. Once we beat Xana, we'll welcome him with open arms," Jeremie said proudly.

"We should probably give him the heads up," Odd added.

"Right," They said in unison.

**Daku's POV**

I kept running til my legs ached. I wondered how I didn't run into anything by now. I was hoping to have ran into something hard enough to knock me out cold. I guess even the universe hates me.

I finally opened my eyes to see where I was going. I looked up to see the factory. When I saw it, everything I pushed to the back of my head rushed forward.

"Xana," I said to myself. I ran into the factory to find my father.

After reaching the deepest level of the Hell Sector, Xana was waiting for me.

"Ah, Daku. And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Stop playing dumb. You know why I'm here," I said. I dropped my sword and took a knee. "Father…" Xana breathed deeply.

"I warned you going back to them would bring only heart ache. Now, do you wish to become a part of my army?" I thought for a second before answering.

"Yes…"

"Then become one," I looked up at Xana in confusion. Suddenly, four hands shot up from the ground under me, each one grabbing one of my limbs. I struggled to get loose but they were too strong. A red and black portal opened under me as the hands shook violently. I screamed as the hands yanked me in the portal as Xana was laughing his head off…

**Aelita's POV**

I'm starting to get worried about Daku. We haven't seen him all day. We all were searching frantically for him. Jeremie ran up holding his laptop.

"Xana just launched an attack!" He screamed.

"But, what about Daku?" I asked worriedly.

"We'll find him later, come on! The activated tower is in the forest sector,"

_A few minutes later…_

We were arriving at the tower.

"Wow. Xana is really slackin. Not one monster showed up!" Odd said standing proudly by the tower. I started to walk in.

**Ulrich's POV**

Aelita walked in and we waited for her to deactivate the tower.

"Hey Ulrich, what do you think Xana's planning if he activates a tower but won't protect it?" Odd asked me.

"Something big," I replied. Suddenly, Aelita was kicked out of the tower. "Aelita! What happened!" She had a look of terror in her eyes. We looked towards the tower and slowly, Daku walked out.

Daku had a new outfit. It was similar to his old one, but tighter around the arms, the colors were a dark red and a bright black. His sword was different. It looked like Riku's from that Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories game Odd bought last week. He also had a metallic claw thing on his right hand(for a visual look up Mario Strikers Charged Bowser. Those things on his hand but smaller).

"Daku! What are you doing?" I blurted out.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining the winning team!" Daku said with an ear-to-ear grin on. "I heard what you guys said about me. You were gonna shun me from the group. Drop me cold turkey. You thought I would sit back and watch? You'd be wrong," Daku raised his sword. "Now simply drop dead,"

He shouted running towards us. He swung it and I intercepted.

"Aelita! We'll hold him off! Get in the tower!" I waited for her to respond instead nothing happened. "Aelita!" I looked over my shoulder to see her in the same position teary eyed. "Aeli-" Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see Daku's claw thing in my stomach. He held his arm in a 90 degree angle, and the claw shot upward, deeper inside me. The claw started spinning. Slowly at first, then so fast everything was blurry. I felt like lighting was coursing through my body as I felt myself go lower. I shot upwards and kept spinning. Before I knew it I hit the ground hard and blue squares blurred my vision.

**Daku's POV**

Everyone stared at me from my new trick. I loved that fearful look in there eyes.

"So," I started swinging my sword around. "Who am I devirtualizing next?"

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been really busy lately. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. A War of the Worlds part 1

**Me: Why do you stay in my house?**

**Guy I don't know: I don't know.**

**Me: What is your name?**

**Guy I don't know: I don't know.**

**Me: Do you know anything?**

**Guy I don't know: I don't know.**

**Me:-_-**

**Daku's POV**

These guys are just staring at me! I hate that! I rushed towards Odd and swung my sword horizontally. He back flips out of the way and shoots a Laser Arrow at me. I slam it to the side with my sword.

"Aelita! Get to the tower now!" He screamed. That split second he looked away, I kicked him to the ground and put my sword to his stomach. I held on to the very end of the sword with one hand and held the other in the air. My metallic claws spun around and lighting surrounded them. I slammed my hand into the handle of my sword and the lighting flowed through my sword, and into Odd. He screamed in pain as he was devirtualized.

I turned around and Yumi was just getting Aelita off the ground. She was still staring at me in fear. I picked up my sword and ran towards them.

"Aelita go!" Yumi screamed as I approached. Aelita finally turned-tail and ran as Yumi raised her fans. I jumped in the air and prepared to crash down on top of her. She prepared for impact as I turned to smoke and went through her. I landed on the ground and quickly slithered towards Aelita.

"Aelita! Look out behind you!" Yumi screamed. Aelita ran in the tower and I slithered in after her.

Inside the tower Aelita was just floating up. I ran up to her and grabbed her ankle. I flung her to the ground back diagonal from me. She slid and caught on to the side of the platform. I walked over to her and stood over her looking down. She looked up to me practically on the verge of crying.

"Daku," She started. "Don't," I smiled at her before grabbing her wrist. I pulled her with half my might, sending her a little over eye level with me. I used the momentum to grab my sword and slam it down on top off her, sending her plummeting to the data stream below, even thought she devirtualized before she got there.

**Jeremie's POV**

"Yumi! Get out of there now! Abort mission! Aelita has been devirtualized!" I screamed in my speakers. I zoomed the camera in on Daku.

"Return to the past,"

"Wait, WHAT?" Suddenly a red light came out of the computer and when it faded out we were in our rooms the day before.

**Aelita's POV**

"So what happened Jeremie?" Yumi asked as Jeremie typed on his computer.

"Well, apparently, just as we were only able to the past AFTER deactivating a tower, Daku is able to deactivate a tower after devirtualizing Aelita," Jeremie said.

"But what about the tower? Is it still active?" Ulrich asked.

"Not only is it active, but it is twice as strong as it was before!"

"So not only do we lose a friend, we gain a enemy, a STRONG enemy, that has the ability to return to the past AND make activated towers stronger. This is really bad," Odd said holding his head down on the last sentence.

"I know Odd. This is bad," Everyone started sulking for a long time, but none more then me. Especially since I…I'm…

_3 weeks later…_

It's been the same thing for the past couple of weeks: Xana activates a tower, we try to stop it, Daku devirtualizes us, returns to the past, towers get stronger, Xana doesn't do anything in the real world. We don't have the slightest idea on what he's planning.

But on the bright side, if he does do something, Jeremie found a new code that will turn us to our Lyoko form on Earth, and give us all our powers. He hopes he never really has to use it.

I wipe my mouth after coming out of the bathroom. Yumi is waiting for me.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been sick a lot lately,"

"I'm fine really. I just shouldn't have ate so much cafeteria food,"

"I warned you about that," She joked. We were on our way to meet the boys when Sissi came up.

"Well well, if it isn't the pixie and the emo,"

"Leave us alone Sissi. We don't have time for a scrawny corner store slut to talk about us," Yumi said. I couldn't help but giggle at her half serious, half serious face she wore. Sissi scoffed and turned towards me.

"So Aelita. Words going around that you're pregnant. Is that true?"

"What? She's not pregnant?"

"I didn't ask you Yumi," Sissi yelled. She looked back at me. "So who is it? Your boyfriend is gone on that trip Jeremie was talking about. He leaves for a few weeks and you fuck another guy huh?"

"Shut up Sissi!" Yumi yelled jumping in front of me. Sissi scoffed with a smile and turned and walked away, twisting harder then I thought possible.

"Aelita, why didn't you defend yourself?" She asked. I looked down and placed my finger on my bottom lip. I tried to reply but my words got caught in my throat.

"Aelita…are you?…" I bit my lip as tears slowly ran down my face. My legs gave out as Yumi caught me and my tears started flowing. "Aelita. Oh my god. For how long?" I looked up a little, to ashamed to look her in her face.

"I…I only had sex with Daku, so, I must have conceived the day before he switched sides,"

"Does he know this?" She asked, holding me but not forcing me to look at her.

"No. Every time I seem to finally muster up the courage to tell him, he devirtualizes me or disappears," I said sadly.

"Aelita…" I couldn't say anything else. I just let myself cry…

**Odd's POV**

"What? That's a stupid idea!" Jeremie yelled at Ulrich.

"Well at least I'm coming up with ideas! You're the smart guy! You think of something!"

"Guys, guys calm down," I said standing between them. "we're all working our brains over-time trying to figure out Xana's plan. Let's all just get along, okay?" They looked at each other then me.

**Daku's POV**

"Come on father! I'm tired of waiting! We've already activated all the towers. Can't we just go destroy everything yet? I'm getting impatient!" I yelled. The Krabs, Blocks, Mantas paced eagerly as if agreeing with me. Xana breathed heavily for a second.

"Very well. You may launch the attack when you please," I smiled.

"That'll be now," The monsters screeched and stamp in eagerness.

**Odd's POV**

Well…I tried. Ulrich and Jeremie were now on the ground scraping it out. I found out earlier that the guy who tries to break it up gets hurt more so I just watched.

Jeremie's computer went off in an annoying high-pitched wine.

"Oh no," He started. He jumped from under Ulrich and ran straight to the computer. He typed at Flash speed and started going pale. Just then, Aelita and Yumi walked in. Aelita's normal green eyes now bloodshot.

"Jeremie, Aelita has something to say," Yumi said holding Aelita's hand.

"Not now Yumi, we have a Grade A Major Problem," Jeremie said still typing.

"What? But this is important!" Yumi said sounding a little angrier.

"Sorry but this is worst,"

"How bad we talking Jeremie?" Ulrich said still sitting on the floor from his little tussle.

"We're talking…a war of the worlds…

**Normal POV**

Daku walked through the woods, dragging his sword leaving a crater as he walked. When he reached the school, he raised his hand to the sky. The metallic claw spun around and lighting shot towards the sky. The sky turned red as he smiled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the sky. Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich ran to the side of the school where Daku was. His smiled grew wider.

"Why are you here Daku?" Ulrich asked standing proud.

"Isn't it obvious yet? I'm about to wipe every traitorous human off the face of the Earth!" He said smiling.

"Oh yeah? You and what army!" Odd said proudly.

"I'm glad you asked," Daku snickered. Suddenly, all monsters ever seen on Lyoko walked out of the shadows. They were all some shade of red and black.

"Oh…that army…"

"Meet my upgraded army," Daku said proudly. They will leave no life remaining on this rock," By this time all the other students and teachers walked out to the clearing.

"Jeremie what the heck is going on out here-," Jim started. He looked at Daku standing in front of hundreds of monsters.

"And what the hell is Daku wearing, and what are those things behind him?" Jim said.

"Let's see, those things that look like overgrown mosquitoes are Hornets, we call those giant balls Megatanks, uh, those crab like things are called Krabs, but with a K instead of a C, and,"

"Odd cut it out!" Jeremie said. He started typing on his computers and 1-by-1, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita slowly faded from sight. They slowly reappeared in their Lyoko forms.

Everyone awed at their appearance.

"Jeremie you have some explaining to do. What is all of this? Why are their monsters standing behind Daku, and why is Odd a giant purple cat?"

"I can't explain now Jim. Just get everyone inside before-," Daku raised his sword into the air. "Uh oh. Everyone in the building!" Jeremie screamed. Everyone ran into the building as Daku swung down his sword. The monsters charged full speed at the group. The group made it in the school right as the closest monster reached the door. The Lyoko gang started attacking as many monsters as they could. The monsters surrounded the school looking for a way in.

"What are you doing?" Daku yelled know on the roof, Hornets flying around by the dozen. "The school isn't the only target! You have a whole city that's your stomping ground!" The monsters stamped in happiness and some continued to look for a way in the school while the others went towards the town.

"Dakuuuuu!" Ulrich yelled obviously extremely angry. Daku looked to see Ulrich swinging his sword. Daku ducked and kicked Ulrich in his chest, sending him sliding across the floor of the roof.

"Ulrich? Why so mad?"

"What do you mean 'why so mad?'! Your betraying us! I can't believe you're doing this! And now," He bent into battle position. "I'm gonna kill you," Daku smiled and got into his battle position.

"You do realize that when I defeat you here, you'll be gone forever, right?" Daku said smiling.

"The same rule applies for you, you snake," Ulrich shot back.

"Tell me Ulrich, what hurts the most: Is it the fact that I betrayed you, or is it that you were getting comfortable about me doing all the work on the missions. Or, your mad because you actually trusted me-" Ulrich shot forward swinging his swords.

"I trusted you! I believed in you! We let you in our group and you ditched us like dirt!" Ulrich said swinging faster then ever at Daku. Daku had a hard time blocking but he was doing well. "Just DIE ALREADY!" Ulrich jabbed both swords at him as slid to the side and tripped him, and on his way down, Ulrich could see nothing but the edge of the roof, and the ground far below. He felt Daku's sword giving him support. He looked back and his Daku's sword was under his arm. When Ulrich was on one leg, Daku pulled back the sword, causing him to stumble towards him. He then swung the swords low and tripped him.

Daku flipped over and stomped on Ulrich's back. He spun around, making Ulrich's body spin on the ground. He then stomped on it twice as hard.

_Inside the building…_

"Jeremie just please tell me what the hell's going on,"

"Oh no! Ulrich just lost 50 LP!"

"I didn't ask that now did I? I asked you-"

"Hold on Jim. We're going to have to call in the army for this one,"

"Jeremie is this some sick game or something?"

"Trust me Jim, if this were a game, I wouldn't want to play it,"

_Back with the swordsmen…_

Ulrich continued to swing his swords, super sprinting after Daku as he gracefully dodged. Daku saw an opening and got behind Ulrich. He put his sword up to his neck.

"You always were the easiest to beat," Daku mocked. He kicked his back while pulling his sword, causing Ulrich's head to fly off. His body slowly devirtualized and Daku picked up his head, and ran towards his next target…

**Me: Don't you just love cliffhangers? ^_^**

**Guy I don't know: I don't know.**

**Me: Yo, I'm about to shoot you. -_-**


	9. A War of the Worlds part 2

**Me: Alright you. Say something other than "I don't know" or ima shoot you with this mysteriously acquired MK-47. Whacha gota say now huh? **

**Guy I Don't Know: I don't recall.**

**Me: DX**

**GIR: Oooooohhh! You got outsmarted!**

**Me: SHUT UP GIR!**

**Around the back of the school…**

Yumi was throwing her fans at random enemies. Her only thing she had to do for defense was dodge the stampede of monsters charging by her to get to their different destinations. Yumi heard a loud whistling sound above all the noise higher than her. She jumped to the safety of a nearby tree and looked at the top of the building to see Daku standing there holding Ulrich's devirtualizing head. "Ulrich," she muttered to herself as the remainder of his head disappeared.

"It's a shame…isn't it?" Daku said. "How you fall in love with someone, and before you have a chance to tell that someone…he dies…," He said emotionlessly, sitting on the edge of the building. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled. "Oh stop name calling. It's not my fault. It was pretty obvious he liked you back. All you had to do was open your mouth and say something. He would have most likely stuck his tongue in it anyway though," Yumi's eyes started to water as her anger increased. She let both of her fans open up, and with her head still down, she sliced a passing by hornet, causing it to crash into another one.

"You're going to pay for this Daku…," She said blankly. By this time the stampede was dwindled to a few monsters charging to some unknown opponent. "Then what are you waiting for?" Daku said standing up slowly. "It's go time," He said smiling and letting his spinning claw spark to look more intimidating. Yumi lunged herself out of the tree and began charging for him. She threw one fan towards him which he dodged by moving his upper body slightly to the left. As he moved she threw the other one. He slammed it to the side using the blades of his claws. He watched it fall to the ground, imaging how easy it was going to be to win this fight. He turned around to see Yumi in his face, mere inches apart. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in the back of where his shoulder and neck met with the fan when it came back. Yumi pulled back and sent him flying off the building upside-down. He hit the ground on his back and rolled over on his face. He rubbed the currently static-ing area where Yumi stabbed him. Yumi gracefully landed on the ground with a fan in each hand, glaring menacingly. Daku smiled as they both stood up straight. "This will be fun,"

**Inside the school…**

Jeremie was typing furiously, looking for something to aid them with the army problem. "Jeremie! You still haven't explained to me what the hell is going on here!" Jim shouted. Jeremie sighed loudly without missing a beat of his typing. "Alright. You want to know? To sum it all up, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, myself, and the recently added Daku have been fighting this powerful computer program named X.A.N.A. on a super computer in a nearby factory," He said as Jim looked at him in angry confusion. "Up until know he's been causing mayhem here and there and we've been stopping him. But for some reason Daku turned evil and has started helping X.A.N.A. and doing his biding, and he's currently leading this massive army as we speak," Jim and crowd looked in bewilderment at Jeremie.

"This is absurd! I don't believe a word of this!" Jim yelled angrily. "Right. So that means that giant swarm of humongous bugs are just a figure of your imagination," Jeremie said noticing the swarm trying to break through the hall window. "Everyone follow me!" A teacher yelled guiding the group of students down a hallway. As they ran, Jeremie's laptop beeped loudly. He looked at it to see Yumi's lp had decreased by 40 points. "Yumi," He said to himself as he kept running. "Be careful fighting him."

**At the fight scene…**

Yumi dodged several more of Daku's now purplish black energy fields. She charged at him, fans opened and spread has he charged armed with only his claw. She closed up her fans and jabbed them forward like knives. Daku held out his hand and the claw intercepted the fans, causing electricity to spark from the three weapons. Yumi pushed harder trying to break Daku's defenses, while Daku stood there indifferently. "You know, you had my hopes up at first, but they're down again," He mocked. Yumi growled angrily at him, anger shining in her eyes. The look disappeared as Daku shifted his weight, pulling his claw back and causing Yumi to fall forward. He used his free hand to push her completely over his head. His clawed hand shook violently before releasing a energy field engulfed in lighting. The electrified energy field collided with the still airborne Yumi and pushed her right over the edge of the building, landing and rolling with a loud _thud._

Dakulooked over the edge where she fell off and laughed. "Did you like that? I call it the Lighting Field. A little obvious but it gets the job done," He said holding up his right hand and making it vibrate again. Yumi looked up to see him throwing the Lighting Field at her. She raised both of her fans up in defense as the field hit. Her fans vibrated the same color of the field before a lighting field exploded from her fans, knocking them out of her hand and her off her feet. Daku jumped of the building, landing between Yumi and her fans. She stood up trying to find a way to get back to her weapons.

"What's wrong? Feeling defenseless?" He said materializing his sword. Yumi glared at her opponent, contriving a plan to get around him and receive her fans. Daku laughed a psychotic laugh and swung his sword horizontally at her. She barrel rolled under him and lunged herself at her fans. Right as she got ready to reach them, Daku grabbed her by her ankle, swung her around in a circle before throwing her back up on the roof. She landed with a _thud _as he melted into his cloud and slithered his way up the building. "Awwww. How you gona fight me without your weapons?" He said twirling his sword. Yumi got on one knee and placed her hands on her temples and closed her eyes. Daku raised his sword over his head and brought it down. Before it made contact, Yumi shot her eyes open and Daku flew backwards across the roof. He slammed his sword down into the roof causing it to crater and slow down his flight. "Well well well. I forgot about that little mini power of yours. Too bad it won't help you now," He said. A black cloud of smoke appeared around his left hand. He slowly bent down to a kneeling position and placed his hand on the ground. The shadow from his hand shot forward in his regular slithering pattern, making a long line from him to her. Yumi braced herself for whatever would come out but it still didn't prepare her mentally. Out of the smoke cloud, a fist uppercut Yumi, causing her to hit a back flip. She looked up to see the shadow morphed into another Daku. It didn't have a mouth but had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"You like it? It's a power I got from Ulrich when I devirutualized him. Yeah, that's right. I get new powers every time I make one of you losers disappear forever," Yumi stepped back as the shadow slowly walked towards her. The shadow stood directly in front o Daku, keeping him out of view. "Attack!" She heard him yell as the shadow charged towards her. She put up her defensive stance and waited. As the shadow got to her and swung its shadow claw, she jumped over it to be tackled to the ground by the real Daku. Daku smiled evilly at her as the shadow stepped into his back then its upper body morphed out of his. The shadow placed its claws beside her face and looked at the real one who nodded. The shadow pushed its claw into Yumi's head as she devirualized and a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh no!" Jeremie said out loud startling everyone hiding in the storage closet with him. "Oh no what? What happened know?" Jim asked looking around the room, checking for any small monster that might've slipped in. "According to my computer, Daku has claimed Yumi!" He said. He held his head down and gripped the leg of his pants. "She's gone…Her and Ulrich are gone forever…," He said sadly. "Quiet!" Mr. Delmas said half-yelling half-whispering. " I heard something coming. Most likely foe," He said. The few students along with Jim and Jean hid amongst the things in the closet. The door was bumped once. Then twice. Finally the door was blasted in by a laser. On the ground were 5 black and red Kankralats. The one who shot down the door looked back at the others and nodded its head towards the closet as the other four walked in; looking for any signs of life. _This, is not, good,_ Jeremie thought to himself as the started searching the room.

In the town, pandemonium was far as the eye could see and as far as the ears could hear. Lasers and screams were heard throughout the city as Daku's enhanced army rampaged. The sky was a sickening green as Hornets flew around in groups of five, shooting civilians as they tried to flee as other monsters did the same on the ground. Mantas hovered in groups of three, supervising the monsters' progress. A man ran down a vehicle scattered street, fleeing from a chasing Krab. The Krab didn't bother dodging the cars as the man did, it simply stepped on them chasing the man. Bored with the chase, it stuck one of its legs in the center of a car and swung it in front of him, it and the other cars blocking his path. "No! No please!" He said raising his arms in defense. The Krab began charging its laser, insuring a perfect shot from the killer. As the laser prepared to fire, the Krab was engulfed in pink lighting-like energy. The energy double after it started regaining its posture and it exploded. The man looked up to see his savior.

"You're an angel…," He said blankly. Aelita shot upward, higher in the sky leaving pink feathers to flutter beautifully to the ground. She shot forward shooting her energy balls in seemingly random directions, but actually shooting nearby monsters. As she flew into more monster populated areas, Daku's special Manta noticed her dwindling their forces. It let out a ear shattering shriek as the other Mantas chased her. She looked back to see them approaching fast. She threw as many energy fields as she could in barrage while flying backwards, trying to gain distance as they returned fire.

Back in the closet, the Kankralats met up at the door. The leader obviously angry for not finding anything. Most of the ones hiding were up on top of something out of their reach. He looked over the room again and looked up at the out of reach areas. The eye on its head flashed several times, apparently in a fit of rage. The next one tapped its hind leg and it looked at him. Its light flashed just barely at the leader who's light flashed brighter. The minion held its head down. The group of monsters followed the leader out of the room and around the corner. The students and faculty waited awhile before exposing themselves and closing the door. "Whew. That was too close," Sam said climbing down from her hiding place with help from another student. "Tell me about it," Said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to see Daku standing in the corner. "What the? How did you-" "It's so hard to find quality minions nowadays," He said cutting Jeremie off.

"Young man, you should not be doing what you're doing! What could cause you to do this to innocent lives? Children nonetheless!" Mr. Delmas said approaching Daku. As he got within range, Daku kicked him through the door and far in the distance of the hallway. "Daddy!" Sissy yelled running towards her father. "I never liked him," Daku said boredly. "Daku!" Jeremie's voice yelled through the boy's ears. "Why are you doing this? Why would you betray us to work for XANA?" Daku smiled before answering. "Love hurts. Every couple has its problems and get sad for a moment, but it's when you break up and expect the love from the other to fade away," Daku quickly fell into his shadow snake and slithered towards random students, all of them panicked and tried to flee, only to have him turn the other way anyway. He popped up in front of Sam, grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into the cloud. "Sam!" Jeremie said. Daku pulled his and Sam's head of the cloud. "Don't worry genius. I'll comeback for you when I'm done with everyone else. See ya," He sunk back into the cloud and slithered out of the room. Jeremie opened his laptop and tap furiously on it. "umm…Jeremie? You might want to look up from your computer," A student said. The Kankralats returned, two towards Sissy and her father and the other three towards the trapped students. "Well we are in DEEP trouble," Jeremie said closing his laptop and backing up. He could have sworn he saw a smile graze onto the leader's face.

On another side of the school, Odd was fending off more monsters. Two Krabs and four Bloks. He did various flips shooting each of his enemies in their weak spots, destroying them. "Whoo hoo! That was easy. They maybe be big, but they ain't bad! I can do this all day!" "Oh can you?" A voice said from the roof. Odd looked up to see Daku holding Sam with his sword to her neck and one of her hands behind her back. "Sam?" Odd said. "That's right. I have your ex/crush right here," Daku smiled evilly. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Odd screamed. "And if I do?" "I'll…I'll KILL you," Daku smiled. "Oh? And I thought you didn't like her anymore? Well in that case," Daku removed the sword from her neck while she and Odd exchanged smiles. However, her face turned to pain as Daku plunged his claw through her stomach. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Odd screamed Daku pulled out while Sam's eyes slowly lost their life. He put his hand at the back of her head and pushed her off the top of the building. Her body fell lifelessly to the ground as Odd ran to her. "SAMANTHAAAA!" He screamed as she hit the ground, her body in a puddle of blood. He held her head and sobbed while Daku watched in slight amusement. "Hmm. Not how I pictured my first bloody kill but good anyway," He said. "You…," Daku heard. "I'm gona KILLLLL YOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Daku looked down to see Odd was right under him, his pupils gone and his hair ravaged. Daku dodged the first attacks and jumped back to get distance. "What the? When did he?..."

Odd's normal claws were replaced with six inch bright shiny ones. "Lazer clawz," He heard him mutter. Odd's hair seemed straighter up as he yelled and charged towards Daku. He swiped his claws at Daku who dodged and blocked with his sword and claws. He blocked a swipe then returned his own, sending Odd sliding backwards. "Well well. This should be interesting," Daku said smiling brightly while Odd growled like an angry tiger. "Bring it on then," Daku said cockily. "YOU WANA FIGHT? LET'S GO!" Odd yelled right claw forward dashing while Daku did the same with his sword.

**Me: That's it! DIE YOU! *shoots guys I don't know***

**Guy I Don't Know: *disappears* **

**Me: O_O**

**GIR: HEY! THAT GUY STOLE MY BURRITO!**


End file.
